


Damaged Goods

by deannalauren95



Series: Smile Pretty: An Anthology of Spilled Ink [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Trigger warning: abuse, mental health, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren95/pseuds/deannalauren95
Summary: I am scared of hands and eyes and tongues.





	Damaged Goods

I am scared of hands and eyes and tongues.   
I remember hands you see,    
Hands with touches soft as silk -   
“Stop,” I said, but he did not.   
He pulled my clothes from my skin, eyes that stared and hands that took.   
Other hands not silk but iron   
Left a bruise where no eyes see.   
Silver tongues in golden faces,   
Saying words at me:   
“ugly,” “weird,” and “wrong”   
No one wants the class freak with bruises hidden under long sleeves and tights.   
Do not touch me.   
Do not look.   
Do not say it _I know,_   
I am damaged, beyond repair.


End file.
